


The Bed Song

by Chiara Pomara (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chiara%20Pomara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ChiMondo songfic drabble based on "The Bed Song" by Amanda Palmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bed Song

**Exhibit A**

  
"It's filthy and disgusting but I guess it works, right?" Chihiro said, chuckling. They were at a grotty motel, staying in for the night. They were young and they didn't have much to pay with, and they thought this would do.

Friends, that's what they were. More like, college runaways, really. But really, they had something more than that.

"Yeah, it works, I guess." Mondo shrugged and laughed, as he got into the small space with Chihiro. It's a cheap, thin mattress laid down on the floor, a thin blanket, and a tiny, worn-out pillow, and amazingly, they fit. Mondo held them close, his face buried in their hair.

They could hear drunks singing downstairs, and a lady shrieking on the room above them, the whacking of a broom on the wooden floor.

They laughed and talked for a bit more, and Mondo kissed the top of their head, because even if it's a grotty motel, they both thought it was all right as long as they had each other.

 

* * *

 

**Exhibit B**

  
After a few more years, they got part-time jobs. It's not much, still, but it was enough for an apartment for the both of them.

There was a futon on the floor, and the door was a desktop torn, and it really looked like shit, but it's the most they can afford. The walls and floors were thin, and if they tried to do anything, they would be heard, but they don't even try to do that anymore.

“Good night, Mondo...” They said.

“Good night, Chihiro.” He replied, giving them a peck on the forehead before he turned away from them.

Chihiro sighed, _Was this for worse or for better_? Their eyes felt heavy, and it was cold. Mondo took the blanket, so they took the bedsheet, and they wanted to hold him if only he let them.

 

* * *

 

 

**Exhibit C**

  
A full-time job with paychecks, overtimes and clients, hard work paying off, it all bought them a condominium unit. Chihiro felt that their hardships were paying off. They worked in a software company, and he was a carpenter who got paid a lot of money.

They smiled at Mondo, who was waiting for their newly bought mattress to arrive at their door. He sent a grunt and a nod their way, but it was always like him to do so.

The mattress arrived, and Chihiro watched the man place it on the bed frame. They smiled to themselves, pleased at this. Later that night, they were still admiring the bed before they climbed into it. It made her heart pound, how life was turning better for the both of them.

Mondo walked past her and fixed the covers, not a single word their way. Used to this, they waited for him to lie down before they did as well. Their backs turned against each other, Chihiro thought how this all happened, and they wondered if she could just let this be. They had a nice life and a nice home, but it's as if he didn't love them anymore.

 _Is this for the better or is this for the worse?_ They kept on wondering to herself. Was Mondo happy this way, or should they do something? They would never dream of asking him about it, though. They don't have the guts to do so.

Mondo tries to avoid touching her when they are asleep, tries to avoid rolling closer to her, but it doesn't work. In the morning he'd feel disgusted with himself. All the money in this world can't buy them a mattress big enough just so it'd guarantee he wouldn't touch her by accident at night.

 

* * *

 

 

**Exhibit D**

  
It's a mundane life they lead, a life full of melancholy and lies. Everyone wonders how they are still together, when clearly they are both unhappy. “Good night darling,” Chihiro said.

“'night.” Mondo replied. A short, grunted reply, but a reply nonetheless. Chihiro would never tell him, but they knew that at night he would sometimes silently cry.

A few weeks later, Mondo had a heart attack. A wake was held, in memory of him. Ishimaru wouldn't stop crying, the kind of crying that shakes you and makes you feel hollow inside just by watching. Chihiro wondered, would it make any difference now that he's gone? It's just them, alone on the cold, large bed now.

Chihiro got diagnosed with cancer a couple of months later. They gave up wondering about their relationship, wondering why Mondo acted that way. They stopped wondering why he never answered.

 

* * *

 

 

**Exhibit E**

  
It was the end. You would know they were well-off from the size of their final resting bed. Theirs was under a cherry tree, two tombstones next to each other. It was not much difference anyway. They were lying side by side, the only way they knew; still and cold.

And they finally asked him, “What was the matter? Was it really for the worse, or for the better?” Their whole life was spent on silence, of not knowing. Was he really happy, or would they have been happier not together until the end?

“Chihiro,” he said, “I would have told you if you asked.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Chihiro Fujisaki RP blog on Tumblr, chihacking, as a prompt fulfilment for one of my co-roleplayers almost two years ago. The original referred to Chihiro using female pronouns because that's how I used to headcanon them, but for the sake of this reposting I used the neutral/'they' pronouns to avoid conflicts (knowing how this fandom can get with Chihiro's gender).


End file.
